


Rips and Tears

by badfanficmay (alljustgonetohell)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Meteor fic, admittedly bad fanfic, pre-davekat being a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alljustgonetohell/pseuds/badfanficmay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave really wants a relationship with Karkat, and is trying to hide it.</p><p>Karkat has no idea what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cape Fight!

“Dude. You’re on my cape.”

The movie had just ended and Karkat had wound up sitting uncomfortably close. Way too close. Dave gave a little tug on his cape and Karkat grunted awake. “Fuck off, I was comfortable.” Half asleep, Karkat pulled Dave’s cape around himself like a blanket. That also, incidentally, pulled Dave closer to him, until they were shoulder to shoulder. 

“If you want to snuggle you could have just said so,” Dave said, shoving him halfheartedly away.

“Yeah, what if I said I did?”

“Fine. Do you wanna just make out while we’re at it?” Dave asked, definitely sarcastic.

“Yeah, Dave, that’d be great.” It was really hard for Dave to tell if Karkat was being sarcastic when he yelled absolutely everything he said. Of course, Dave also sort of really wanted to make out with him. That made deciding it Karkat was being sarcastic or not even more difficult. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Strider?” Dave realized he had been silent for far too long, and the entire time he’d been staring into Karkat’s stupid, gorgeous yellow eyes. Humans shouldn’t even be able to find yellow eyes attractive. Evolution should have taught him that yellow eyes meant jaundice, fucking liver disease. Evolution had failed him. Because Karkat’s eyes were perfect of shape and of color. 

Oh shit he was staring again.

“I repeat. What. The fuck. Is wrong. With you?” Karkat said again, this time enunciating every word like he was doing an impression of Kanaya. 

“Dude just get off my cape so I can go put on another movie.” 

“No. Take your cape off. I’ll give it back to you when I’m done napping. It’s too comfy, you don’t deserve it.” Karkat grabbed two clawed fistfuls and pulled. 

Dave grabbed a handful as well. “Fuck you, it’s my cape. I earned it with my fucking death. I’m not going to let you use it as a blanket.” 

A tug of war commenced, but Dave was holding back. He told himself it was because he didn’t want to rip his fancy clothes and have to go to Kanaya and explain why he needed it repaired. That’s what he told himself. It definitely was not because he didn’t want to rub Karkat’s insecure face in the fact that Dave, the consummate swordsman, was considerably stronger than he was. 

“Let go! If you need a binky that badly I can make you one, okay? Hey I bet Rose would love to knit you a baby blanket, how about we go ask her?” 

Karkat gave the cape one last—for him—mighty tug and pulled Dave against him. Because Dave didn’t want his cape to rip. And not because that meant that Dave was suddenly pressed against Karkat’s chest. Their mouths were much too close together. Dave’s breath came hard and heavy, like it had actually been a struggle between them. He hoped to Jegus that Karkat was fooled. One look at those perfect eyes and he knew he wasn’t. 

“Dave—“

Before Karkat could say anything more, Dave pulled away so hard that Karkat’s claws scored tiny holes in the cape and Karkat was forced to let go or end up with handfuls of disconnected fabric. Or be dragged behind Dave as fled the room. 

Karkat flopped back in the sofa and tried to figure out what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t understand how this could have happened, Dave,” Kanaya said as she inspected the cape Dave had unclipped from his shirt.

“Shit happens, Kanaya. Can you fix it?” Dave was more stressed about the state of his cape than he wanted to admit.

There was no overstating how much Kanaya wanted to pry and cajole Dave into explaining what had happened. But Rose had told her that she meddled too much, so she wasn’t going to. “Sure I can.” She spread it out on the table and frowned at Dave, hoping that in the empty silence he would get flustered and say something about the obviously clawed up cape. 

Instead, she was the one who got flustered. “So I guess you and Karkat are having fun.”

“I definitely do not have any idea what you are talking about. Whatever you’re thinking, it wasn’t that. I don’t even know what you’re talking about anyway. What are you talking about?”

Kanaya’s mouth quirked into half a smile before she got a handle on herself. “I’ll have it ready for you tomorrow! I’m going to take my time, your god tier pajama fabric is a bit…unique.”

Dave felt naked without his cape, though. And then he felt like an asshole for missing such a ridiculous piece of fabric. He took an unusual path to get back to his bedroom, so he wouldn’t risk running into Karkat. 

Karkat was literally sitting in front of his door. He’d dragged out a chair, and was reading a shitty Alternian romance with way too many shirtless people on the cover. 

“Dude are you stalking me now?” Dave asked, feigning nonchalance. 

“Are you avoiding me?” 

“You saw me yesterday. If I’m avoiding you, I’m doing a really shit job at it. I know we live on a meteor but do we have to spend every day together. I just need some time to myself, if that’s okay with you.” Dave hooked his foot around the leg of the chair and yanked it, and Karkat, away from his door. Karkat jumped up to avoid falling off. 

“What the fuck is with you? And what the fuck was with you yesterday? You’ve been acting weird for a perigree and it makes no sense. Are you worried that we’ve been pale for each other lately?”

In the breath that Karkat took to continue his rant and explain quadrants and moirallegiance again—like Dave didn’t remember from the first fourteen times—Dave interrupted. “The last thing I want to do is be ‘pale’ with you,” he said, stepping around Karkat and putting his hand on the doorknob. “Just leave me alone, okay? Go hang out with your actual moirail.” He slammed the door behind him, rattling the wall, and locked it behind him. He didn’t trust Karkat to respect his privacy.

Karkat tried the doorknob anyway, and then slammed his fist against the door. “Stop being such a wiggler and talk to me!” When Dave didn’t respond, or make a single solitary noise that Karkat could hear with his ear pressed against the door, Karkat continued, “I’m just going to wait out here, you asshole.” He picked the chair up and sat down in it, crossing his arms and glaring at the door. 

Dave was prepared for that sort of thing, though. He’d grown up with Bro, after all. He had already squirreled away enough food to survive a fucking siege. Karkat, though, only lasted about five minutes. “Fine, you win. Come find me when you’re ready to stop being such a pathetic dickbag and be friends again.”


End file.
